1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging unit and an imaging apparatus equipped with the imaging unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL1 discloses a mobile communication device equipped with a rotatable camera. Further various operations are demanded in an electronic apparatus equipped with a rotatable camera, such as this mobile communication device.